prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Severus Snape
Severus Snape is a former Death Eater, the Dark Lord’s personal Potions Master (chapter 96), who now seeks Voldemort’s downfall so he can get on with his life. His Death Eater status is known to James Potter, a high ranking auror and eventual Chief-Auror (chapter 82). He told Voldemort the part of the prophecy he overheard, believing it referred to adult foreign aurors who had fought him in the past who were now returning to fight him (chapter 32). He teaches Occlumency on the side to members of the public during the summer with Dumbledore’s knowledge (chapter 95). Biography Early Life Book 1 - Prince of Slytherin Book 2 - The Secret Enemy Book 3 - The Death-Eater Menace Appearance Personality & Traits Magical Abilities & Skills Potions Severus Snape is a fully licensed Potions Master. Dark Arts Severus Snape is a master of the Dark Arts, having created several curses and hexes himself. He is also more than qualified to act as Hogwarts' DADA professor, however he has stated the reason he hasn't gained a Mastery in DADA is due to him being unwilling to reveal to the Ministry how many illegal spells he knows and invented. Occlumency Severus is a skilled Occlumens, so much so that he can teach this skill to others. Relationships Harry Potter Initially hating Harry, Snape quickly became his mentor. He arranged for him to be taught Occlumency, had him checked for curses, and investigated his upbringing. Harry trusts Snape as much as anyone, though will not reveal all his secrets to him (chapter 65 and 94). Jim Potter When Jim disrupts his first Potions class by calling him names and being disrespectful and displays his unpreparedness for class, Snape’s initial dislike for him is cemented. He is openly condescending, calling him “Other Potter” (chapter 7). However, when Jim finally apologizes to him, Snape tells him he will accept it if he truly makes an effort (chapter 100). James Potter James and Severus hate each other. James calls Severus names in front of others. This hatred is rooted in James’ hatred in all things Slytherin, which may be intensified if James is aware, as is likely, that Severus delivered the prophecy which resulted in his family being targeted. However, the two can work together to protect the students of Hogwarts (chapter 73) Lily Potter Severus tries to convince himself that he is over Lily (chapter 19), but his Patronus remains a doe (chapter 69) and he cannot continue to hate Jim when he sees Lily’s eyes (chapter 100). Lily seems to have ignored Severus from the time they were in school to the time when she becomes a professor at Hogwarts herself (chapter 19). She seeks Severus’ help in getting to know Harry. Severus commends her intellect, sensibility, and decency to Jim Potter (chapter 100). Albus Dumbledore Snape and Dumbledore seem to have a professional relationship. Snape is bound by oaths to his boss (chapter 65). Dumbledore has expressed his complete trust in Snape, and Snape trusts him in return as much as he trusts anyone (chapter 95). Snape does not know what will be required of him in the future so stores memories which depict his irritation with the headmaster; likewise, the headmaster is willing to help him fabricate memories if necessary (chapter 95) Sirius Black As shown in Chapter 1, Snape and Black eventually become allies, but it was hard to come by. Snape is convinced Black tried to murder him as a student (chapter 94). Black initially denies it but later confesses he told Snape how to get to the Shrieking Shack as a way to some way avenge the death of Marlene's parents but almost immediately regretted doing so. Ironically, Sirius spent more time in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit than he would have if he had been sent there for attempted murder while a juvenile. Severus and Sirius agree to work together. Sirius confesses that if he had been in Slytherin the two outcasts would have been friends (chapter 113). Lucius Malfoy Malfoy knows Snape well. He knows Snape turned to Voldemort in part in an effort to regain the Prince inheritance and that he regretted doing so ever since. He is the one who arranges for Snape to become Regent for a muggle-born classmate of Harry’s who is willing to share the Prince vaults in exchange for helping him to fully transition to the wizarding world (chapter 94). Canon Vs Fanon References Category:Death Eaters Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Slytherins Category:Order of Phoenix Category:Half-Bloods Category:Mind magics